new_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Arrowcave
This article contains information from the Arrowverse wiki . Arrowcave is the headquarters for Oliver Queen and Team Arrow. It houses Oliver's equipment and suit for his heroic persona, Green Arrow, formerly the Arrow. The base now also holds the gear for Black Canary, Speedy, Spartan, Killer Frost, Vibe and the late Canary. What was going to become the first base of operations for Oliver was originally one of Queen Consolidated's factories, located in The Glades. After the great increase of crime in The Glades, the factory was closed, and there was nothing left in the structure. The bottom of it was an empty space that served as a conduit pipe. After the Alpha-Omega bio-attack on Starling and the SCPD's discovery of the base (courtesy of Ra's al Ghul), the team relocated to Oliver's secondary base, found underneath Verdant. After the base was infiltrated, Oliver decided to once again relocate the base, claiming that it would be a "surprise", and with equipment that was secretly stolen by Felicity Smoak, it was relocated to underneath his campaign office. History Creation of The Base When Oliver returns from Lian Yu, he, along with Tommy, in the Glades quickly pass by, and seeing all manufactures abandoned. Before starting his crusade against crime, he first had to establish a secret base, then secretly invaded the place, and alone, transformed the region from the pipes in his secret base. Initially he fixed the wiring of the site, and installed a series of phosphorescent green reflectors to illuminate the area. Subsequently, he took a load of the latest generation computers and work tops, and also installed an encrypted connection to the network. He also carried a series of machines and tools, to build arrows, equipment and analysis, this along with a container containing materials. Oliver also had installed a system of equipment for compounding and mixing of chemical ingredients, along with a simple material training and exercises. He also kept his uniform and bow inside a wooden box. Although functional, the base was still rather minimal and messy. Often pipes and natural constructions were used for regular exercise by Oliver, and occasionally John, for training. The cave also contained a stretcher, defibrillator, first aid equipment, medications and herbs variety. When John joined the team, he dubbed the same place Arrowcave. After Cisco joined up, the computer system was improved with the installation of more computers and software update. The base itself was used as headquarters for work by Oliver and his team, as well as being used for the construction of new equipment, production of chemicals, analysis, tracking criminals, training and exercises. To cover the time spent in Arrowcave, Oliver created Verdant, a nightclub on the top of the factory. The club and the cave were connected via a staircase underground. The ladder was hidden behind a wall, in order to be opened, it was necessary to pull a series of electrical switches. After being burned by an arsonist, Oliver again remodeled, as well as modifying the entry to Arrowcave so that now the passage was a common door, protected by an electronic lock with a password (which only Oliver, Cisco, Tommy, and John knew); the door was supposedly the pantry of the club. After the earthquake caused by Malcolm Merlyn, the cave had a damaged structure, although it was not fundamentally compromised. Known Users * Team Arrow ** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow ** John Diggle/Spartan ** Cisco Ramon/Vibe ** Thea Queen/Speedy ** Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost ** Quentin Lance Former Users * Laurel Lance/Black Canary (Ally turned enemy) * Roy Harper/Arsenal * Sara Lance/The Canary (Deceased) Category:Locations Category:Hideouts